Change the Past save His Future
by Clove15
Summary: Naruto has died in battle after defeating Madara. Karuma ask the tailed beast to send him back during Kushina pregnancy , so he can save Naruto's parents and give him a better life. Couples are : MinatoxKushina, Narutox Hinata , Sasuke x Sakura ,Jiraya x Tsunade , and Kakashi x Anko and more. will have some OC in it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Change the past Save his future

Disclaimer _I _do not own Naruto or any other Anime .

OC clans are needed for Uzu they can be made up or crossover clans I already have a fairy -Tail clan.

Kurama's Pov.

Are Tail begins in the mind scape of one Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto were the nine benji were residing , they were currently having a serious discussion on what to do about there current situation , which sadly was the death of there hero/ savior Uzumaki /Namikaze Naruto which of course meant their deaths were coming as well. Yes it shock everybody when the young youth suddenly clasp only seconds after defeating Madara Uchia and then died minutes later but not before finally telling Hinata Hyuga that he loved her that scene was still freshly painted in are favorite Nine Tailed Fox Kurama's mind.

( Flash back)

Naruto laid dying in his fathers arms and for the first time since he could remember he finally felt at peace almost as if he had completed what he had been born to do but sadly he knew that his time was up for there was no longer any need for the child of prophecy now that the world had been saved and all, but he still had one more thing left to do ,"Dad can you take me to Hinata ?" "It's really Important." Minato didn't say anything only nodded has he held his son tighter he used the Flying Thunder god jutsu to get across the field .

The former Hokage didn't need to wast anytime searching for the Hyuga heiress as Hinata was still at spot that Naruto had last seen her, NARUTO KUN ! Hinata shouted has she spoted Minato caring Naruto in his arms quickly racing over to her crush ,Hinata's heart stop for a moment as her bukugan saw how week Naruto's heart was " How is he still conscious !" thought astounded Hinata as she finally reach him . "Naruto-Kun" cried Hinata taking his hand into her own "Shh Hinata it's ok " It's going to be ok" Naruto's heart hurt how could he have been so selfish here was a girl that gave him her whole heart while he had gone running after Sakura someone that he knew would never love him the way Hinata had and still did God he hated himself right now. 

"Hinata" Naruto started "let me start off by saying how sorry I am for being a baka , Naru "no let me talk he cut her off before she could finish her sentence , I know it couldn't have been easy for you to love me for so long but keep having to see me run after another girl you absolutely held no interest in me what so ever and for that I'm sorry" Naruto whispered Hinata in shock , "I'm not finish yet continued Naruto the truth is Hinata is that I don't deserve you not now not ever but that's why I guess I've come to love you so much ."

Hinata Hyuga was struck speechless but to her benefit the guy she loved since she could remember was telling her he loved her too , I think that would be enough to strike anyone speechless however the moment was short lived has Naruto fell into a coughing fit" Naruto-Kun "cried Hinata! 

" I think if I could have just one regret it would be not telling you sooner Naruto continued were he left off even though at this point he could barely breath , "Naruto Minato cut in you need to stop talking you must save your strength " Naruto turned his head in his Father's direction " Dad Naruto said you and I both know that I'm not going to make it even the nine binji can't save me now so I must say what I'm going to now ". Hinata at hearing the awful news began to tear up she just refused to believe it "Naruto-Kun surly Tsunade -Sama can do something for you or even Sakura_san the girl was becoming desperate Naruto gave her a sad look .

"Hinata please don't cry I'd hate to die knowing I made you upset " and with the last of his strength he rose up and kiss her on the lips then he fell unconscious .

( end flash back)

Kurama he heard his sister Matabi call out to him what are we going to do now? He couldn't help but sigh It was a good thing that Naruto and him had gotten to talk privately before he died , they had come up with a plan so outrageous it shock Kurama that his knuckle headed host had the brains to come up with it . 

(Flash back)

Hey guys Naruto called out to the Nine Beast that now resided in him I'm sorry to say that this is good -buy he said sadly

" DARN'T JUST WHEN I WAS STARTING TO LIKE YOU KID UGHHH!" Shukaku shouted angrily

"THIS IS MOST UNFORTUNE IT I'M REALLY GOING TO MISS YOU KID ,"SON GOKU said sadly

"THANK-YOU FOR HELPING US KITTEN I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO HELP YOU "said Matabi

" SUCH A SHAME YOU HAVE TO GO "Isobi stated

"THE WORLD IS GOING TO BE BORING NOW WITHOUT YOU IN IT" said Chomei looking depressed 

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU KID I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE AFTER LIFE THOUGH YOU DESERVE IT "said Gyuki

" I WISH WE HAD MORE TIME TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER "Saiken said honestly 

"SAME HERE WITH ME ," said Kokuo

"Thanks guys I mean it I could never have defeated Madara on my own I just wish there was something I could do to keep you guys from dying with me " said Naruto sadly , Don't worry about it kid Gyuki said we'll reform eventually somewhere "Yeah said Naruto but will you remember anything that's happened  
I hate the thought of you guys having to be sealed again ? That I don't know said Gyuki . Naruto nodded numbly when he suddenly realized that he was missing one binji .

"Hey were is Kurama he said"? after all he couldn't leave without saying good-bye to his friend that had help him so much through this war now could he?

TURN AROUND KIT , Naruto quickly turned around and to the shock of the fox Naruto wrapped his arms around his oversized leg in attempt to hug him thank-you Kurama Naruto said vigor , Hey um guys he said turning around to face the other binji could me and Kurama have a few minutes alone please?

The binji turned and went to the opposite corner of the room giving the two friends as much room as possible ," Kurama Naruto began I don't have much time left so please listen to what I got to say alright and please keep an open mined alright?" Kurama nodded wondering what his knuckle headed friend had to say but judging by the look in his eye he guessed it was some kind of a plan. "

Kurama I've been thinking hard on this for a while now but because of the war I couldn't do any research , but I'm pretty sure it's possible but only with all the other binji helping" this of course caught Kurama's interest "Kurama what do you know of Time-Travel? TIME-TRAVEL ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME KIT! "IMPOSSIBLE WELL I MEAN NOT INTIRELY IMPOSSIBLE BUT THATS NOT THE POINT IT'S INTIRELLY TO DANGEROUS FOR A HUMAN LIKE YOU TO ACHIEVE ! Ranted Kurama . Kurama , Kurama , KURAMA ! Shouted Naruto calm down I wasn't talking about me this of course confused the binji "THEN WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KIT YOUR CONFUSSING ME ? "Well I was wondering if it was possible for you to time-travel " ME SAID THE BINJI IN SHOCK ". Yes you said Naruto patiently " WELL TO BE HONEST KIT I DON'T KNOW I'VE NEVER ATTEPTED IT BEFORE , Hmm said Naruto I guesses you'll just have to try then Uh? Kurama said" just listen to my plan Kyuu please ? "FINE WHATS YOUR PLAN?

OK this is what I had in mine and as Kurama listed he could at least say the idea was interesting very interesting in deed so many possibility's came to mined  
finally Kurama said Alright kid I'll try. That's all I'm asking said Naruto oh dear it would appear my time is up said Naruto good-bye my friend and good luck

and just like his parents before him he dissolved away into the after life. 

( Flashback end) ( Kurama's pov)

I couldn't help but sigh of course only Naruto could come up with such a crazy plan but the thought of changing everything was very appealing and very tempting but would it be worth it taking such a risk? I mean come on ounce it's done it's done no turning back but then again what if it workt ? Then what would happened I guess their was only one way to find out.

Hey Guys I said I need your attention I have a plan that just might work / save us I told my rather annoying siblings , and Just what might that be ask Shukaku looking at me suspiciously , Yeah said Matabi I want to know to , Hush Matabi, Shukaku let Kurama speak said my sensible brother Gyuki I'm sure he has a plan to help us . Thank – You Gyuki now as I was saying before being so rudely Interrupted I send a glare at my brother and sister Naruto came up with a plan that could fix everything at this all my siblings give me looks of confusion ? Naruto and I decided to send me back in time I say waiting for my siblings reaction's I'm not disappointed " WHAT ! Everyone screams at me in shock " Kurama do you hear yourself your talking crazy states my other sensible brother Son Goku I mean I know where powerful and all but surly not that powerful ".

I was expecting this response but still I can't help but fell rather disappointed I thought they would have more faith In Naruto than this guys please I say hear this out and before you continue with the questions and Insults I would like to say that yes I know what I'm saying but remember that with Naruto anything is possible . That is true mumble my siblings begrudgingly " but wait says Isobi you said send me not us why is that "? "Simple I say since I'm the binji with the largest amount of Tails and the one that was originally sealed into Naruto and closely associated with everyone mostly involved in this whole mess it makes the most since to send me back " True again mumbles my siblings again .

" I think we need a minute to talk this between us without you Chomei tells me " Fine but hurry up we don't have much time I say as I watch my siblings go into a corner to discuss there decision , it feels like forever before they come back to me with their decision " Kurama "Gyuki says we've decided to try "it I feel as if a giant wait has been lifted off my shoulders in that moment great I say but we must do it now I say watching as part of Naruto's mind scape starts to melt away my siblings just nod their head's as they circle around me .

c Gyuki instructs me I do has he say's , OK I think how far do I want to go back I think on this for awhile then decide that for all practical purposes it would be best to go back during Kushina's pregnancy that way I could try to save Naruto's parents and hopefully give him a better life than this one . OK guys I know were I'm going " OK  
Kurama close your eyes and hang on is the last thing I hear Gyuki tell me as I disappear into time.


	2. Returns and Plans

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any other Anime that might be mentioned.

OC acknowledgments : Kogane Ryu and Shibo Ryu don't belong to me, they belong to friends of mine who are authors on this sight.

Their screen names are , Valkrie Draco and Morse Draco.

Last announcements : Thank-You to all my followers I really appreciate it and I'm sorry it took so long for a update! Love Clove 15

Now on with the show! 

( no/ Kurama pov)

Kurama was in the time portal racing through at a high rate of speed going faster every minute that he got closer to his destination, before finally being forced back in Kushina's seal, Kurama on his part was knock out do to the force of being thrown he would not regain consciousness for awhile .

( Time Skip: 6 hours later)

DAME THAT HURT LIKE HELL! Kurama grumbled to himself as he regained consciousness and he became more aware of his surroundings , he became immediately aware of two things one , he was sealed again and second it was one he didn't recognize Kurama was worried for a minute until he felt the familiar chakra presence of his former jailer one he hadn't felt in forever, the chakra of one Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and the beginning chakra of Naruto.

Kurama gave a sigh in relief than decided to explore his new seal, to describe it in one word it would be nice the seal it's self was identical to Naruto but wear his had been a sewer Kushina's was now resembled Uzugakure mixed with Kohana, very beautiful even though he was still trapped in a cage it was heck of a lot better than being chained and stabbed to a cement block. 

Done with exploring Kurama decided it was time to get down to business, knowing he was going to need a plan for this he started going over all that needed to be changed, the first and most important thing at least in the foxes mined was he needed to stop Ashura from taking Naruto over this he believed was the key to changing things but the fox knew this was going to be a hard task considering how hard headed he could be , hopefully they could come up with some sort of compromise.

The next big thing that would need to be done would be to befriend his jailer and her mate , if he could accomplish this Kurama was sure he would be able to save the boys parents without much trouble and while he was on the subject of Minato and Kushina , Kurama decided if he succeed in gaining their trust he would go a head and train them to be better prepared for what was to come and one other thing he planned to do was tell that blond Hokage mate of hers to stand up and grow a back bone and stop taking orders from the Third , Minato was the Hokage now and their for could make his own decisions on what was best for the village and his family, that was also what was part of the problem last time and look where that got them!

The other big thing for Kurama anyway was that he planned on taking over on helping with Naruto's development , this was something he decided to keep secret from the boys parents knowing they would probably freak if they had a clue on what the fox had planned for the baby , he was going to give Naruto every advantage to help him in the shinobi world.

The last big thing was deciding on how much of the future Kurama should reveal to Minato and Kushina when it came time to talk to them, he would have to figure that out later as Kurama became aware of a high powered chakra headed towards Naruto , Ashura had

arrived , Kurama didn't wast any time he focused his energy towards the direction Ashura was coming from and transported himself there It was show time!


	3. Ashura and a compromise

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto if I did it would never end.

( No pov)

Ashura was just about to merge with Naruto when Kurama got there , not wasting any time Kurama released some of his killing intent to get his attention ,Ashura feeling the wave of killing intent turned in the direction of the fox with a surprised look.

" Kurama old friend I'm surprised to see you what on earth are you doing here I thought you'd be in your cage ?

The fox rolled his eyes then answered his old friend " well you see it's rather long story which I don't feel like getting into but knowing you and how hard headed you are I'm going to have to anyway so I'd sit down and listen and don't interrupt me if I where you

Ashura now interested sat down to listen then Kurama started the story .

( I'm not going to write this part)

And thats why you can't take Naruto over Kurama finished his story giving his friend a cold stare , Ashura now wide eyed in shock was trying his best to find his tongue " are you serious Kurama , you are hearing what your telling me aren't you?

" I'm dead serious Ashura you can't take the child over but I do a have a compromise if your interested Kurama said 

Ashura raised an eyebrow " and what would that be"?

Kurama now wearing a foxy grin answered his friend " my idea is that we merge part of your chakra with a part of both my Yin and Yang parts as well as the boys parents giving him a super powered chakra

Ashura surprised by the foxes idea thought it over carefully before he gave his answerer " Kurama before I give you my answer , answer me this do you really believe this can change anything and what if this doesn't work what then?

Kurama expecting this already had his answer ready " I believe with all my heart that this can change everything because Naruto the boy that you want to take over sure did , I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble if I didn't and if this doesn't work well I don't have a answer for that because I know it's going to work!

Ashura was quite a few moment processing the foxes response then slowly a smile stretched across his face and shook his his head " alright Kurama I agree to your terms and to give the boy part of my chakra,

Kurama nodded " good then we better get started has neither of us have much time left , so with that Ashura and Kurama pulled parts of their chakra as well as taking the parts of Minato and Kushina's chakra a merged the four chakra types with Naruto's chakra his chakra was now stronger than his mothers and fathers combined , even though he wouldn't be using it for a while.

Kurama and Ashura now slightly tired gave each other a high five in victory , Ashura then gave a sad smile " you know Kurama I'm kinda glad you stopped me , I guess it's time that I end my feud with my brother so that the future generations can prosper , I will put my faith and trust in the boy Kurama so please watch out for him for me I can't say what my brother will do but I'm sure you and all the others will be able to stop him.

Kurama nodded his head " don't worry I will on everything!

Ashura nodded " good now I can rest easy, well it looks it's time for me to go

Kurama smiled " tell Father I said hi .

Ashura " will do and with that he disappeared in a flash of light.

Kurama smiled then looked over at the growing Naruto and said " just a few more months kit and then will met again!

Then Kurama did a Naruto he through his fist in the air and shouted " DAME I DID GOOD!

Kurama then flashed back into his cage and took a much needed rest because tomorrow he was going to try and make a truce with Kushina and Minato and he was going to need all the energy he could get.


	4. Becoming alleys

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any other anime that might be used.

Once again thank you to my readers for being patient . 

( No pov)

"**Ok Kushina I'm just going to cheek the seal here" Minato Namikaze said to his wife Kushina Namikaze who as of today was officially three months pregnant, because of that Minato and Kushina had decided to check the seal holding the Nine Tails back, they had no idea they were in for a big surprise .**

" **Alright but Minato please be careful the Kyuubi has been acting strange lately, and I'm worried it might try something , Kushina told her husband worry in her eyes.**

**Minato nodded before placing his hand over Kushina's slightly bulging belly using his chakra to scan the seal, he smiled a little when he felt his unborn child's growing chakra it felt sweet and full of innocence just like a child's should, he would have gotten lost in it had his attention not been quickly drawn back to the seal when he felt a strong chakra pulse pulling his chakra. **

**The Fourth Hokage quickly tried to pull his chakra away but it was to late, the last thing he heard before being pulled into the seal was his wife's terrified scream before she to was pulled into the seal.**

**( **A few moments earlier**)**

**Kurama woke up feeling the familiar presence of the Yodaime's chakra scanning over the seal, seeing this as his best chance to get to talk to both Minato and Kushina together, he sent a large chakra burst connecting his chakra with both the Yodaime &amp; his jailer.**

**A moment later Minato and Kushina landed in her mind scape.**

**(**Back to the present **)**

**Minato and Kushina looked at each other in confusion before they realized where they were, jumping to their feet they turned around coming face to face with a grinning Kurama.**

**Kushina was the first to speak, "Kyuubi why have you summoned us here?" She said voice laced with a mixture of annoyance and anger,**

"**Two things, One my name is not Kyuubi it's Kurama , and Second I have a deal to make with the both of you."**

**At the foxes words Minato and Kushina looked confused again then once the second part of what the fox said registered they felt on edge,**

**What deal would that be? If your hoping to get out forget it! Kushina said looking at the fox angry ,**

**Kushina wait I think we should hear what Kurama has to say, Minato said finally speaking up,**

**Kushina gave her husband a incredulous look.**

"**Thank you Lord Fourth" , Kurama said looking at Minato who gave a nod in return , " before I tell you the deal I need to tell you a story first you two might want to sit down for this, and please hold off any questions you have until later please,"Kurama said .**

**Minato and Kushina sat down both of them now interested in what the fox had to say,**

"**Ok theirs no easy way for me to say this but I'm from the future six teen years into the future to be exact , I've come back to stop a lot of things from happening your deaths being one of those things" Kurama said.**

" **Are deaths"?! Kushina shrieked Minato paled beside her.**

****

**Calm down please it's bad for the baby, Kurama said looking at Kushina who takes the foxes advise and calms down,**

**Now as I was saying I've come back to prevent your deaths and to stop a certain mask man from destroying the shinobi world, seeing the looks of confusion Kurama quickly explained, **

**You see this whole mess started six teen years ago on October Tenth the night of your sons birth, in my original time line, you see you two will die on your son birth day if we don't stop certain things from happening .**

**Minato and Kushina were deathly pale at this point but continued not to say anything, so Kurama went on,**

**You see a masked man plans on attacking you he got you the first time by threatening Naruto , Minato here saved him but unfortunately leaving you and me unprotected, he took you to a open field a little ways away from the hideout which you gave birth in , and extracted me from you then Minato showed up again rescuing you .**

**The masked man then put me under a deep genjutsu using the Sharigan then he made me attack the village, Minato showed up soon after fighting the masked man off and transported all of us to a large field, where he attempted to seal me but before he could I sadly admit I tried to kill Naruto who you where going to seal me into , you two jumped in front of me taking the blow saving your son , Minato manged to seal me before you guys died though, Kurama finished the first part of his story.**

**Sobs racked Kushina's body and Minato looked as if he could cry but didn't , Kurama waited for them to calm down before continuing , Kurama please continue Kushina finally said after awhile .**

**Kurama nodded , so after you died Naruto grew up as a orphan he was shunned by the villagers all except for the Sadaime who retook the position of Hokage after Minato died.**

**Wait what about Jiraiya , Tsunade, and Kakashi? Why weren't they there for Naruto , Minato asked getting angry?**

**The third from my understanding wouldn't allow it saying it would put Naruto in danger if they did, although if you asked me he was in more danger with the villagers then Kumo or Iwa, Kurama said looking angry.**

**I take they mistreated him then, Minato said.**

**Hai , Kurama answered.**

**Anyway Naruto became a great shinobi his dream was to become Hokage sadly he never made it to that.**

**Minato and Kushina's heads shot up at that, " why not"! Both asked frantic**

**Kurama gave a sigh, "The masked man that a attacked you had a organization called the Akatsuki , they targeted all the jinchuriki and captured all of them except for two your son, and the eight tails jinchuriki Killer B, because of them all five great nations made a alliance called the Shinobi alliance to protect them ,soon after that the masked man proclaimed war on them and the Fourth Great Shinobi world war was started."**

**I won't tell you all the details right now but the masked man revived Madara Uchia , Minato was also revived but by a different person a guy by the name of Orichimaru? Any way the masked man and Madara revived the Juubi , leaving Naruto and me no choice but to get involved. Naruto defeated the Juubi , and Madara and the masked man but unfortunately it cost him his life, he died a hero. Kurama finished .  
**

" **Kurama if this is true then why are you here"? Kushina asked unable to believe this was possible,**

" **I'm here because of the kit, he came up with this whole crazy plan to change the past" Kurama answered her ,**

" **I see" she said ,not saying anything else,**

" **Kurama you said you had a deal for us, what is it" Minato said remembering?**

**Kurama nodded " Your right I do have a deal for the two of you, and the deal is this, I want merge my chakra with you using the mate bond" Kurama answered him,**

" **What!" Minato &amp; Kushina said at the same time,**

" **you heard me" Kurama said,**

" **b, bu, but I'm to old to become a jinchuriki!" Minato said in shock,**

" **your not if you do it my way, which like I said before was using the mate bond" Kurama said,**

" **The mate bond" Kushina asked?**

" **Yes the mate bond one of the most powerful bonds in existence , next to the bond between Parent and child, it will allow Minato here to merge with me while staying forever connected to you" Kurama said,**

" **but Kurama aren't Minato and I already bonded"? Kushina asked,**

" **Only in a human since, it's different in a demon since" Kurama said,**

" **how so"? Minato asked curious ,**

" **In the demon world you have to mark each other to be considered mates" Kurama said,**

" **I see , so what is involved in the marking process"? Minato asked,**

" **it's quite simple really , all you have to do is bite each other on the necks and place some of your chakra in the bite mark, this will bond the each of you for life and will let others know you belong to each other" Kurama said, " Oh and once the mate mark as been place it can't be removed"! He added in.**

"**what all are we getting when we merge I mean power wise"? Minato asked,**

" **to begin with it will strengthen the seal , you see by merging us together the three of you will share the wait of one seal , for example when Kushina gives birth instead of the seal instantly coming undone it will draw strength from Minato or Naruto to keep it in tack,**

**Secondly it will increase your chakra levels without ruining your chakra control, that goes for Naruto to, and thirdly it will allow the four of us to share chakra with each other, so you'll never have to worry about running out again" Kurama said.**

" **The bond does more though then just increase your power though I must warn you, it also strengthens your protective instincts , for example while normal human being has a strong instinct to protect their child, your instinct to protect will become almost animal like , meaning your not going to like anybody except yourselves near your newborn" Kurama added **

" **That strong really"? Minato said not really believing it,**

" **That strong really"Kurama said.**

" **Minato lets do it" Kushina said surprising not only her husband but Kurama as well,**

" **are you sure Kushina"Minato asked ?**

" **Yes I'm sure I want to be there for are child" Kushina said.**

**Minato thought about a minute before he to agreed to do it, if this could help him not only protect his family but his village to he would do it.**

" **Good but before we do this , I have something else to offer you" Kurama said,**

" **and what would that be"? Minato asked,**

" **I would like to train both of you over the next few months so that you'll be ready to face off against the masked man, and any other enemies you may face" Kurama told them,**

" **Really train us, you do that"? Kushina asked him,**

" **Yes ,now I know what you must be thinking, how can I train you while your pregnant, well that's quite easy I'll place a protective chakra coat over your womb , making it easy for you to train without hurting the baby" Kurama said.**

" **Wow you really thought of everything didn't you"? Kushina said laughing a little,**

" **yep" Kurama said proud of himself, then he remembered he had something he needed to talk to Minato about.**

" **Yodaime Sama there is something I would like to say to you if I may"Kurama asked ,**

" **Minato lifted his eyebrow " yes you may Kurama San" he said,**

" **Ok I mean no disrespect when I say this but... STOP LETTING THE SADAIME CONTROL YOU DAMMIT ! YOUR THE YODAIME HOKAGE YOUR IN CONTROL NOW! Kurama shouted.**

" **What I mean to say is that the Sadaime is no longer in control , so he should have no say in how you decide to run ( Your) village , that was what was part of the problem last time you took to many orders from him so stop it!" Kurama said sternly.**

**Minato realized that Kurama was right he had been taking to many orders from the Sadaime , he vowed then to become more independent . **

" **Ok now that's out of the air let's get on with the merging"Kurama said changing the subject,**

**Minato &amp; Kushina nodded,**

" **Ok so for this to work you have to bite each other at the same time" Kurama instructed ,**

**watching as the couple did so , **

" **now focus your chakra into the bite" he said.**

**Minato and Kushina did this, and the reaction was almost instant , they felt as if a chain had connected between them making them unbreakable, they also felt stronger to, and Kushina instantly felt as if a burden had been lifted. **

" **WOW"! Was all they could get out; "Ha , Ha , I thought you would say that" Kurama Laughed, " Now I suggest both of you get some rest because the day after tomorrow , your training begins! Kurama told them.**

" **Ok but how do we leave"? Kushina asked, " simple like this" without giving a warning Kurama blasted the couple out of Kushina's mined scape, the next thing Minato and Kushina know their waking up on the coach , " Well that was interesting" Minato says sweat dropping, Kushina just nods.**

**( Back with Kurama)**

**Well that went better than expected! Kurama thinks settling down for a nap, **( tomorrow the fun begins!)** and with that thought he went to sleep.**


End file.
